Kaleidoscope Eyes
by asleepingworld
Summary: Jessica is just a regular girl. she doesn't have many friends. unknown to her, her brother sends pictures and videos of her to a new record label owned by McFly, "super records". will she be signed?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Jessica, your typical 17(almost 18) year old girl. My life is really quite dull. I don't really have too many friends, scratch that, I have none. But I occupy myself with music and books, my two passions in life. I love how each song tells a different story for different people, and how books can take you anywhere. You can be a princess one day, a witch another, and a superhero the next. I just escape from the problems of my life and throw myself into the characters life. Oh wow, I'm rambling here, sorry about that. Anyway I have an older brother, Pete, and a younger sister, Emily. He's almost 19, and she's almost 11. My mother and father are divorced and have both gotten remarried to evil step-monsters! Really they are quite horrible. I don't even see my dad anymore really, maybe once a month. My brother has a band that practices in our basement. They are all pretty good at their instruments, but put them together and they sound like shit. They really need to learn a song, and play the same one at the same time. I mean, come on, isn't that the point. We live in a small city in Pennsylvania in the good ole' U.S. of A.

Now that you know about my life how about I move on. Yeah?

Chapter One

It was just the beginning of summer vacation, and I had been woken up by my sister being obnoxious for the third day in a row. I just laid there hoping she would stop…no such luck. I got up and changed into a pair of shorts and my brothers school t-shirt. I pulled my long hair up into a messy bun and threw my running sneakers on. I grabbed my i-pod and ran out my front door. I went right past my brother and a bunch of his friends. I was just turning into the cemetery behind my house when I realized just how strange it was for those guys to be awake let alone at our house at 8 am on Friday in June. I would have to investigate when I got home, but for now a nice relaxing run with my music at top volume.

This is by far one of my favorite times of the day. I listened to a couple songs, and just so you know I listen to everything. Rap, country, hip-hop, pop, punk, emo, indie, screamo, broadway, death-metal, rock, all of it. I have even been known to listen to a couple opra songs, no joke. After my run I hoped over the wall and went straight up the front porch steps and hopped in the shower, not even bothering to question the boys just yet.

When I got out I put on a pair of light flare jeans with giant holes in the knees and patches and paint all over them. They were my favorite. I had on a white tank top that said 'I'm just that cool." I blow dried my hair. It is blue, green, and purple on top with a black under dye, I loved it. I put my lip ring back in, and quickly put my make up on. I threw on my low black converse and merrily skipped down to the kitchen. I grabbed a drink and a poptart and hopped up on the counter. I looked over at the kitchen table and noticed my brothers band sitting there, without my brother. They are Dan, Sizzle (also known as Chris), and Devon (god how I hate that boy).

"Yo crackas, what's good?" I semi-yelled at the boys. I can't help it, I have a big mouth and my normal speaking voice is loud. Sizzle smiled and replied, "Sup Ica." I scowled and shot daggers at him. He knows I hate that nickname. He just laughed…at me. Well that's a great start to the morning. "Hey Jess, how are you?" Dan asked. He was by far my favorite. "I'm very well thank you. And yourself?" I replied. "Not bad, not bad," he said. Devon just sat there not really acknowledging I had said anything, did I mention I hate him. "So…," Sizzle started, "what do you have for me this week?" Sizzle had been teaching me guitar. I had started learning songs on my own and each week I would play what I had learned. "Well, I actually learned 2 songs this week," I told him with a huge smile planted on my face. I got down to retrieve my brothers guitar I had stolen when Dan stopped me. "Let's just go downstairs. You haven't used an amp yet have you?" he questioned. I shook my head no and trotted off down to the basement.

Sizzle set up the amp and microphone and handed me his guitar. I really need to get one of my own. I questioned the whereabouts of Pete, my brother, and was quickly told to proceed without him. He was out front with a couple of guys and would be in shortly. I started off with the first song, "Long Shot" by Katy Perry. When I had finished the boys all clapped, even Devon. Shocking I know, but anyway. I continued on with my second song, "7 things" by Miley Cyrus. When I had completed that song I looked up and realized there were 5 more people than there had been before. One I recognized as Pete, but the others were to far in the shadow to make out.

"Jess, that was fantastic," Pete exclaimed. "Thanks," I replied blushing. I quickly set down the guitar and attempted to make my way upstairs but was stopped by one of the guys I didn't know. "Allow me to introduce myself," the guy said, "I'm Tom." I shook his hand and again attempted to go upstairs but was stopped again by one of the others. "I'm Danny," the guy said, "and this is Harry and Dougie." I shook all of their hands and for the third time attempted to go upstairs. But yet again my attempt was thwarted. This time Pete had grabbed my ear and just stared at me. "Are you going to tell me why I can't go upstairs, or just continue to stare at me?" I questioned. "Do you not realize who they are?" I shot back at me. I shook my head no and received a smack to the back of my head. I turned to see who had been stupid enough to hit me and saw Dan with a smirk on his face. I swiftly kicked him in the shin and returned to my brother. "Are you going to tell me or not?" I asked completely out of patience now. "Well love, we're McFly," Danny said. My jaw dropped. I am such an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

If looks could kill, my brother and his friends would be dead, ten times over. I can't believe they didn't tell me they were here. I quickly excused myself and went up stairs. I walked out on our front porch and sat on the steps with my back against the railing. My legs spread open with one on the step below me and one on the same step as my butt. I put my earphones in and turned my music on low. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. I had to think about this. I wasn't mad that they tricked me into singing in front of the McFly boys; I would have done that anyway. I really don't care what people think of me. I was mad that I didn't know they didn't tell me.

Just then I heard the screen door open and could hear about four sets of footsteps. I didn't open my eyes. If whoever it was wanted to talk to me they could get my attention. I felt someone sit down in between my legs and lay their head on my chest. Okay, that's new. But I still didn't open my eyes. I decided to play along with whoever it was, and wrapped my arms around his neck. A minute later someone pulled one of my earphones out and started talking.

"So, I don't know if we did something wrong or your brother and friends did," Tom said. I looked over at him and gave him a friendly smile. Danny, who was sitting on the steps with him, seemed to relax and so did Tom. I looked over at Harry, who had opted for a chair and saw he had relaxed as well. Well, if those three were there, I guess that meant Dougie was sitting with me. I looked in front of me and saw him looking back up at me smirking.

"No," I started to explain, "You guys didn't do anything wrong, I just can't believe they didn't tell me you were here."

"Pete didn't think you would sing for us if you knew," Harry said. I looked over at him. "First off I would have sung anyway, I really don't care. Second, why do you even want to hear me?" I questioned. I was a naturally curious person, but when it involved me, I was even more curious. They all exchanged looks before Tom responded, "We are interested in having you as the first artist signed to our label." My face went completely blank. Then something hit me (not literally.) "Why would you come all this way, when you have never heard me before? I could suck horribly and you would have wasted your time." I said to them.

As soon as I had finished saying that, they all started looking at each other again. Only this time it was a look saying they knew something they weren't sure if they were supposed to say. "Spill," I commanded. Dougie spoke for the first time, "Your brother kind of sent us a video." I looked at him. When did Pete make a video? No Way!! He had made a video two weeks ago. He told me that since he was moving soon he wanted to make a video he could watch in case he got homesick. I should have known that was a lie. He was only moving 15 minutes away. At the time I thought it was kinda sweet.

Then I started to laugh. I couldn't stop. I had just remembered how much of a dork I had been in that video. I had figured he wanted it to be as real as possible. The McFly guys all looked at me weird. I finally stopped laughing and asked, "So how insane did you think I was from that video?" they all started laughing then to. "Well," Danny started, "we thought you were quite mental. That was actually one of the reasons we were so interested. We figured you would be a blast to hang out and work with." I started blushing, but only slightly, and smiled.

"Jess, why the hell do you have a boy in between your legs with his head on your boobs?" I heard hollered at me. I looked to the left and saw my three cousins (who also happen to be my neighbors. We live in a house that is separated down the middle. They live on one side and we live on the other.) walking towards us from across the street. I smiled and laughed. Jay had by now made it to our porches. I looked up at him. He was tall, and I don't mean just compared to my mere 5'4". He stood at a whopping 6'1". He was a sight to see as well. He had an eyebrow, septum, and snakebite piercings. He was also covered in tattoos, at least seven of them. And he was only 21. Behind him stood my other two cousins, Kelsey and Amanda. Kelsey was 17 as well and stood about 5'8". She had almost to her shoulder curly brown hair. She adjusted her glasses and smiled at me. Amanda, or Mema as I still called her, is 5'11" and has chin length light brown hair and bangs. She always has her hair back in a ponytail though, because it annoys her. She had two tattoos, one on each of her shoulders. She was the oldest at 24.

I greeted them all with a howdy doodle and a smile. "So are you going to answer my question?" Jay asked. "Well, Jay you would have to ask him," I replied. Jay turned his gaze on Dougie. I must say Dougie looked somewhat scared. He started stuttering. I decided to cut him off and save him the trouble of trying to answer. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Jay returned his gaze to me and smiled. "Kel and I went to pick Amanda up in Philly. And in case you didn't figure it out, I took the day off," he stated.

"Oh, Jess, when you were up a couple weeks ago, I didn't realize you didn't have one of my whales, so I brought you one of my favorite ones," Mema exclaimed. Mema had been making stuffed whales out of vintage fabrics and selling them for the past year. I looked at the whale she was handing me and saw it was one of the flowery old fashioned looking tan ones. I absolutely loved it. I took it and set it down next to me. Then I looked back up at her to thank her, but before I could she started talking again. "We also got you this," she pulled a sweater out of her bag, "because we were shopping yesterday and Kelsey told me how much you loved your cardigans, so tada!" She unfolded it to reveal the most amazing cardigan I had ever seen. It was hot pink with turquoise dots all over it. I immediately jumped up with out making Dougie fall. I wrapped Amanda, Jason, and Kelsey in the biggest hug I could considering there were three of them.

I then proceeded to put the cardigan on. I know what your thinking, its 85 degrees out and you're putting a cardigan on!? Are you MENTAL!? No, I am not mental; I'm just used to it. Anyway. I just realized I didn't introduce my cousins to the guys. "Sorry everyone, I didn't introduce you, did I," I more stated than asked. Everyone turned to look at me. AWKWARD!! "So…um…this is Dougie, Tom, Danny, and Harry," I started pointing to each as I said their name, "and these are my cousins Amanda, Jason, and Kelsey." They all greeted each other before Jay turned to me once more. "I forgot to ask, how's it doing?" he asked me. "Great!! It is completely healed already. I was really surprised. I expected it to take longer," I responded excitedly. He proceeded to turn me around so my back was to him and lifted my hair up.

I saw the guys confused faces and told them in a whisper, "Jay just tattooed my a couple weeks ago." "Why are you whispering?" Harry asked in a normal voice. "Shhhh…Pete doesn't know. If he did he would kill me!" I whisper-yelled. "Why?" Danny asked. All the guys still looked confused. "It was only Jay's fourth tattoo. Pete told me he I was stupid to even consider letting him do it." I explained. "He's right. Don't you think you should go to someone with more experience?" Tom threw in. I stared at him. He had a look on his face that said 'oh shit'. Clearly he thought he had made me angry. I smiled at him and voiced my opinion on the matter, "If everyone thought like that there wouldn't be any tattoo artists." It was as simple as that, and no one could argue with it.

Jay let go of my hair and I plopped myself back down in my original position behind Dougie. He leaned back on me again and without thinking I just wrapped my arms around his neck again. Jay, Danny, Tom, Harry, and Dougie started talking about why they were hear. I just sort of sat there and zoned out. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Amanda and Kelsey whispering. I chose to ignore it, probably just some sister thing. A minute later I heard "Hey Ica!" I looked over with a smile on my face. Kelsey was the originator of that nickname and was the only one I tolerated calling me it. Everyone else looked over too. Then there was a flash and I couldn't see. Slowly I started seeing spots and then my vision returned fully. I saw Kelsey standing there holding her camera with a smirk on her face. "Sorry," she said, "I couldn't help it. That was just too good of a shot." I laughed. Again the guys looked confused. "We're big into photography in this family," I commented.

Pete, Dan, Devon, and Sizzle all came out of the house at that moment. Immediately three sets of eyes (not including Devon who was staring at Kelsey) were on me. Well not me per say more like they were glaring at Dougie. Dougie gave them a sheepish grin and then looked away. "What's going on out here?" Sizzle asked. "Not much. Just chilaxin'," I replied.

I looked over at Kel and realized she was extremely pissed off looking. Devon looked away from her and said, "I'm out Pete, see ya later." Pete, Sizzle, and Dan all did that guy thing were they sort of shake hands but not really with Devon. After he left I announced, "Thank god he's gone, Kel looked like she was gonna kill him." Everyone just stared at me.

My cousins said goodbye and went in their house. Sizzle said he had to go home to watch his little brother, and the rest of us piled into my house. "What was that about? If you don't mind me asking," Tom questioned. "Oh that? They used to date, but Devon is an asshole and a liar," I stated nonchalantly. Pete glared at me. I shrugged. I know Pete's friends with him but hey that kid was a complete and total jerk. There was a silence for a couple minutes.

"Anyway," Pete began awkwardly, "What did you guys think of Jessica?" the four of them exchanged looks. It's like they were having a conversation without actually talking. Weird. Finally Tom spoke, "She was amazing, and has a great range. Is it possible for us to maybe hear an original song?" "Jess doesn't write songs," Pete quickly threw back. Wow…I love how they're talking about me like I'm not right here…NOT! "Excuse me, but yes she does," I finally interrupted. Now I had six sets of eyes on me. One of which held a shocked expression, one held a knowing expression, and the other four held curious expressions. Before anyone could say anything there was a knock at the door. I turned around and came face to face with my brother's girlfriend, Shali.

I smiled and let her in. in hushed tones, so as not to be overheard, I explained what was going on. Apparently Pete hadn't told her about this either. Nice boyfriend, huh? We discussed it some more and then turned back to the group. "Um…Can we hear one of your songs?" Danny asked. I smiled and ran upstairs to grab my song book and my brother's acoustic guitar. I looked around the room and noticed Emily wasn't there.

When I got back downstairs and I asked Pete about it and he told me she had left to go to our grandmother's house. I walked over to Shali and nudged her out the door. She came back in a few minutes later with her acoustic guitar. Pete looked really confused now. He didn't know she played guitar. McFly sat down on our couch, Pete and Dan sat on the loveseat, and Shali and I sat on the organ bench. I counted to three and then we started.

**Me**/_Shali_/_**Both**_

**Don't tell me.  
You're done for.  
I don't need to hear.  
You're done for.  
You can tell me what you are running from.  
I need you.  
More than you need you.  
I can see you're really really running.  
Can I ask you where you gonna run to?  
And you think you're really really funny.  
well I don't think your funny as you do.  
We all feel like we're **_**breaking sometimes**_**.  
But I won't give you up tonight  
**  
**Stay awake.  
Stay awake survive.  
Said the nineteen stars that I.  
Gave your name.  
Tonight.  
I** _**wanna scream.  
Wanna scream your name.  
Starlight**_, _**Starbright can save.  
You're my wish tonight.**_

**Don't tell me.  
It doesn't matter.  
I'll tell you.  
What matters.  
Bare feet in the summer.  
Open windows at night.  
You think that** **no one needs you.  
You have nothing to see through.  
Well I need you.**  
**Don't I count, let's fight?  
Show me anger, fierce fist, **_**clutching on to air**_**, show me anything, just show me you care**

**Stay awake.  
Stay awake survive.  
Said the nineteen stars that I.  
Gave your name.  
Tonight.  
I** _**wanna scream.  
Wanna scream your name.  
Starlight**_, _**Starbright can save.  
You're my wish tonight.**_

**No one can catch me.  
The way that you catch me.  
The way that you keep me when I'm out of time.**

_(No one can catch me)  
_**What if I need you?  
When I can't see you?  
And I'm running out of life.**

**No one can catch me.  
The way that you catch me.  
The way that you keep me when I'm out of time.**

_(No one can catch me)  
_**What if I need you?  
When I can't see you?  
And I'm running out of life.  
**  
**Please...**  
_**Stay awake.  
Stay awake survive.  
Said the nineteen stars that I.**_**  
Your name.  
Tonight.  
I** _**wanna scream.  
Wanna scream your name.  
Starlight**_, _**Starbright can save.**_

**You're my wish **

**You're my wish, my wish**

**You're my wish tonight.**

When we had finished all 6 of them had shocked expressions on their faces. "That was…wow," Said Danny as the rest just nodded vigorously. "Can we hear another?" Dougie asked. I looked over at Shali and she shrugged. "Sure," I told them and whispered in Shali's ear the next song we would do. She agreed and then whispered to me that we should do two more songs. I nodded and we started.

**Me**/_Shali_/_**Both**_

_Turn around there's those eyes again.  
Turn around fake indifference and I.  
Watch their cold, dark silhouettes disappear.  
A hundred bodies fill this room.  
And all their faces overdone.  
Pain is foreign, foreign to us._

_**I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?  
Roses, roses cold.  
Roses, roses sold out.**_

_**  
**_**Turn around reds and whites again.  
I'd sell my kicks for one more low tar.  
Fevers hand in hand with shoelace bracelets.  
Why are some girls so naive?  
He didn't unbutton your blouse to see.  
A better view of your heart.  
Oh yeah, can't blame you for trying.**

_**I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?  
Roses, roses cold.  
Roses, roses sold out.**_

_**Sing it soft.  
Make it slow.  
**__Apples parachute the boys back down_.  
_**Fill it up.  
Overflow.**_  
**A new, improved modern way to feel.**

_I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?_

**I don't even know you.  
You won't even know I'm gone.  
Was it something I did wrong?**

_**Was it something I did wrong? **_

_**Was it something I did wrong?**_

__We finished that song and the guys clapped. Before anyone could say anything we went on to our next song.

**Me**/_Shali_/_**Both**_

_I saw you with her dear.  
You tried to hide away.  
She left through the back door.  
You always had your secret ways._

_  
_**I acted so serene.  
I was so drowsy then.  
My fault.  
I'm so careless.  
I gave you one too many pills.**

**  
**_My oh my.  
My alibi.  
Restore my fate in these._  
_**Words so clear.  
My failure dear.  
Lies tucked away in me.**_

**You wanted to play this game.  
I'll play it too.  
Come here baby I will show you what this girl can do.  
A mattress for a coffin suites you very fine.  
You'll feel me with my others as you're sewn under the seams.**

_My oh my.  
My alibi.  
Restore my fate in these._  
_**Words so clear.  
My failure dear.  
Lies tucked away in me.**_

_**My oh my.  
My alibi.  
Restore my fate in these.**_  
_Words so clear._ (**Words so clear**)  
_My failure dear._ (**My failure dear**)  
_Lies tucked away in me_. (**Lies tucked away, tucked away in me yeah**)

**My oh my.**

We stood up when we were done and set the guitars against the wall. Immediately Pete jumped up and ran over to Shali. "Why didn't you tell me you and Jess play together?" He questioned. Shali shrugged, "I don't know, it was just something we did while you guys had practice. A couple weeks ago Jess was working on a song and asked me for help and we just started writing together." Dan was surprised at all he knew because I told him a week ago when Pete wasn't home yet and Dan had come by. I was having trouble with a song and he helped. Pete turned to McFly. "So is she in??" Pete questioned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. My laptop broke and I had to send it back to school. So I was showing my story to the people who I based my characters on and "Jay" informed that he is 6'6" and "Amanda/Mema" is 6'1". I didn't think it was a big deal but it was to him so there I informed you all. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten I appreciate it and if anyone has any ideas to share I always enjoy that and might use them. Thanks and enjoy.**

The McFly guys had a quiet conversation before they turned to us. Danny broke out in a wide grin, "You're in, love!" Pete, Dan, and Shali, all started celebrating, and hugging me. It took them a minute to realize I wasn't joining in. Not only that but, my face was completely blank. I had let my imagination take over and I didn't like what I saw. "No," I barely whispered. Everyone looked at me surprised. I walked slowly into the kitchen and climbed up on the counter.

A minute later Shali came in. She looked up at me, "Jess, what do you mean no?" I looked her right in the eye. "I can't do it Shali," I whispered. She looked angrily at me. I was in for it now. "What do you mean you can't!?" she hollered. I winced. Shali had never yelled at me. "This is your dream. It's everything you want. You said you would love to be in a different place every time you woke up, and you love singing. Pete complains he can never get you to shut up!" At this we both chuckled. Then she got serious again. "Why?" she asked simply. I looked away, I could feel the tears welling up. I was determined not to cry. "I just can't," I replied. She pulled me roughly off the counter and stared straight into my eyes, "Then you tell them," she whispered harshly. She pulled me back into the living room.

I guess everyone heard her yelling. They could see the tears shimmering in my eyes. I was still determined not to let them fall. Tom looked at my sympathetically. "Will you take a walk with my, Jessica?" Tom asked. I silently nodded and followed him out the front door. The entire block was deserted except for one man across the street. He was always there and quite creepy really.

We walked to the corner and sat down on the bench there. I pulled my knees up under my chin and wrapped my arms around them. Tom sat sideways so he was facing me. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" he questioned. "I have dreamt of being a singer for as long as I can remember. I always thought I would be so happy to have people come to see _me_ up on stage. But as I got older I realized I would be up there _alone._ I can't do it alone," I explained. He smiled. I can't believe he's smiling. I just spilled my guts and he smiles. "Well we were going to ask if Shali wanted to be signed with you," he said. My head shot up and I got the biggest grin on my face, "Really?" He nodded. "Does she write music too?" he asked. "Yeah we wrote most of the songs together," I said enthusiastically. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Now we need a bassist and drummer for you," he stated.

Somehow my smile widened. "Well…," I started. He looked at me expectantly. "Pete is a drummer," I told him. "Is he any good? It would probably be best if you already knew the other members," he told me. We stood up and headed back up the block. "Apparently he's one of the best young drummers around," I exclaimed happily. He looked at me quizzically, "What do you mean apparently?" "Well, that's what I was told. I don't know anything about drums. The confuse me," I replied. I ran up the steps and into the house, Tom right behind me laughing.

When we walked in everyone looked at us. "Hey Pete, can I hear you play the drums?" Tom asked. "Ah…sure," he shrugged. No one knew what was going on. We made our way to the basement. Pete sat down at his drums and started. I snuck a peek at Harry and saw he was impressed. When Pete was done everyone looked at Harry. "Damn," he said and shook his head. I burst out laughing. Tom walked over and whispered in my ear, "Now we only need a bassist." I smiled and hugged him. Everyone looked really confused so explained our conversation out front. "So now we need a bassist," Tom finished. Pete looked at me, "Well Devon…" "NO!!" I yelled. Pete shrugged, "Okay, Dan plays." I looked at Dan. "I didn't know you played bass. I thought you just screamed," I said. He smiled at me. "Could you play for us?" Dougie asked.

Dan picked up the bass and started playing. My jaw dropped. He wrote this to go with our song. He nodded towards the guitar. I picked it up and he played it again. This time I joined him.

**Jessica**/_Dan_/_**Both**_

**I've got the new style, **_**uh oh**_**  
And I'm walking right down your street  
I'm on your speed dial, you know  
The one everyone wants to meet**

_I always tell you how great you dress_  
**It's cause I'm fashionably socialized**  
_You're smarter, better, no, the best_  
**Just look at me**

**I'm a leader, I'm a winner, And I'm cleaner  
Cause I'm awesome  
I don't need you cause I'm neato and I beat you  
Cause I'm awesome  
That's right  
**  
**They say I'm gifted**_**, uh huh**_**  
Well I'm a certified prodigy  
I'm gonna own you, **_**uh huh**_**  
I'm gonna bring you to your knees**

_I always tell you how smart you are_  
**It's cause my brain is really supersized**  
_You're an academic superstar_  
**Just look at me**

**I'm a leader, I'm a winner, And I'm cleaner  
Cause I'm awesome  
I don't need you cause I'm neato and I beat you  
Cause I'm awesome  
That's right  
**  
**Got a career plan, **_**uh huh**_**  
Gonna make lots of money  
And bought a self tan, uh huh  
Don't I look healthy?**

_I always tell you how great you smell  
_**It's cause I'm naturally deodorized  
**_You're stronger, faster and can spell  
_**Just look at me  
**  
**I'm a leader, I'm a winner, And I'm cleaner  
Cause I'm awesome  
I don't need you cause I'm neato and I beat you  
Cause I'm awesome  
That's right  
**  
_**Rah rah rah rah rah rah rah!  
Rah rah rah rah rah rah rah!  
Rah rah rah rah rah rah rah!  
**_**I don't need you  
Cause I'm Awesome  
**_**Uh huh**_** Because I'm Awesome**

When we finished we both cracked up. That song had been written as more of a joke. "Look's like we've got our band," Dougie said. I smiled huge, my fears at ease for the time being. We went back upstairs to discuss everything.

"I'll call our lawyer and have him write a contract and send it over. It'll be here by Sunday. You guys should come over to England on June 25," Tom explained to us. I raised my hand timidly. "Uh…Jessica," Tom said with a laugh. "Where are we going to stay?" I questioned. "Don't worry we have it all figured out," Harry assured me. "O tay, if you say so. Oh, I need to discuss this with my mommy," I said.

For the rest of the day we played Guitar Hero and DDR. I love those games. Watching Tom, Danny, Harry, and Dougie dance is hilarious. At about 9 the boys said their goodbyes. The time difference was really messing them up.

Dan had to leave as well. Emily was sleeping at a friend's house, so Shali was spending the night. We went upstairs and prepared for bed. "Night Jess," Shali said and climbed into bed. "Sweet dreams Shali," I replied. As my head hit the pillowi thought for Friday the 13th this wasn't such a bad day, weird, but not bad. And with that I was out.


End file.
